


С днем рождения, Нини

by Kastimalia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastimalia/pseuds/Kastimalia





	С днем рождения, Нини

Чонин стоял у дверей ближайшей ночной закусочной, где подавали спиртное, и ждал, когда наступит ровно полночь. Конечно, это неправильно сразу идти пить как тебе по закону исполняется 20, но у Яна была его собственная убедительная причина для этого…

Предки ещё неделю назад отдали ему подарок, сказав напоследок перед своим вылетом, что приедут только к концу месяца. Но это было уже у них традицией, поэтому парень не сильно расстроился. Хотя в груди от обиды иногда покалывало. Решение пойти напиться только проскользнуло в голове.

Лучшие друзья — Сынмин и Феликс, их ещё называли «Неугомонное трио», сказали, что не смогут, потому что они вдвоём обязаны прийти на вечеринку, которую устраивают их краши. Сначала Чонин дико расстроился, но потом успокоился. Решение пойти напиться стало пробираться в его мысли.

Но последней каплей стало то, что он получил оценку неудовлетворительно по двум предметам: по ненавистному обществознанию и по физике. Если к физике он готовился, много переживал и даже дал списать Феликсу, который получил оценку выше, чем у него, то обществознание он, откровенно говоря, продолбал. И это его разозлило, что даже остаток дня он не разговаривал со своими друзьями, которые всячески пытались его развеселить. Решение пойти напиться сформировалось окончательно.

Придя домой, он понял, что завтра ему никуда не надо идти, потому что в выходной день, и решил распланировать все для того, чтобы провести день в комфортном от похмелья одиночестве. К тому же это был прекрасный повод скоротать время в ожидании полуночи. Начав варить похмельный супчик, параллельно Чонин стал рассчитывать недельный бюджет так, чтобы он мог максимально много потратить на выпивку. Еще хотелось бы в целости добраться домой, но может ему судьба поможет как-то обойти все опасные места, хотя удача была не на его стороне последние несколько дней.

Ближе к одиннадцати, уже сделав все дела, Ян сидел и втыкал в телефон. Сынмин и Феликс ничего не писали в их общую беседу, видимо наслаждались пребыванием среди крашей. Вздохнув, он решил собраться и поехать немного раньше планированного. Он заранее выбрал место, проломился к нему по навигатору, чтобы уж точно не потеряться, и поехал…  
Как только часы на его телефоне показали полночь, он зашёл. Внутри почти уже никого не было, что казалось Чонину странным. Как он посмотрел по отзывам, это место славилось тем, что народу много и место сложно найти.

Заняв стол и заказав соджу и закуски к ним, Ян стал ждать, когда все ему принесут, а пока стал наблюдать за народом, сидевшим внутри: столиков было занято от силы три-четыре и сидели за ним парочки, за исключением одного. Там, спиной к Чонину, сидел молодой человек, немного старше его, выглядевший прямо как его Феликс — с такими же светлыни взъерошенными волосами. Хотя этот тип очень накачен, мышцы выделялись, даже когда он просто сидел и ничего не делал.

Поразмышляв пару минут, он решил пересесть к нему и познакомиться, ведь, вероятнее всего, это единственный раз, когда Чонин может себе это позволить. Сообщив работникам о своём перемещении, Ян подсел. Заметил его незнакомец только через пару минут, когда Чонину принесли его первые две бутылки соджу.

— Я вас знаю? — задал осторожный вопрос своим чарующим голосом он.

— Нет, но я собираюсь узнать Вас, — уверенно произнёс младший, пока наливал ему и себе в стаканы алкоголь. — Как видите, я не с пустыми руками. Угощайтесь.

И с этими словами он выпил первую стопку.

— Ян Чонин, приятно познакомиться, — поморщившись с непривычки от вкуса, сказал парень.

— Кристофер, но можешь назвать меня Чан, — сказал светловолосый, предложив пожать руку.

Немного потупив, Чонин все же ее пожал, хотя удивился его жесту.

— Ты здесь проездом? — решил уточнить Ян. — Обычно тут вот так вот не здороваются.

— Эм, да… — замялся он, и младший решил ему поближе подвинуть стопку, — Я приехал сюда к родственникам, но, как видишь, что-то пошло не так.

Налив себе вторую, Чонин предложил выпить за неожиданные знакомства и обстоятельства. Скорее смущенно, нежели нехотя, Чан поддержал.

— А меня вот семья кинула, друзья кинули, и я решил отпраздновать свой день рождения таким нестандартным способом, — закусывая кимчи, решил рассказать Ян свою историю Чану.  
Тот внимательно прослушал уже немного охмелевшего парня, после чего достал зажигалку, зажег свечки, которые стояли на столах, и сказал:

— Тогда с днём рождения Ян Чонина, прости, что без торта, но свечку задуй.

От этого простого, но в то же время внимательного жеста Чонин растаял. Задув свечку и загадав желание, чтобы он проснулся счастливым после дня рождения, Ян выпил ещё по рюмке, а дальше у него все приятно поплыло и внимание было сфокусировано на прекрасном лице Кристофера.

***

Как только Ян проснулся, он почувствовал себя как-то не так. Удивительно, но это не было чувство похмелья, совсем нет. Он чувствовал смесь смущения, стыда и радости. Что-то явно произошло после той третьей стопки, которая с непривычки его вырубила. Попытки вспомнить сегодняшнюю ночь увенчались неудачей. Даже намека не было на возможное прозрение.

Вздохнув от безысходности, уже «взрослый» Ян решил освежиться в душе после такой очумелой ночи. Но тут неожиданно что-то упадло с диким грохотом на кухне. Это очень сильно испугало младшего и, вооружившись самым толстым учебником из всех, осторожно открыл дверь в общий коридор.

Тут он почувствовал запах своих любимых тостов, таким, которые когда-то давно готовила ему мама перед выходом на учебу. Подумав, что, возможно, родители передумали и всё-таки решили поздравить своего сына с совершеннолетием, он рванул от комнаты на кухню.  
Но там его ожидал кое-кто другой, вооружившись сковородкой и остатками еды из холодильника.

У этого человека было хорошо сложено тело (это стало ещё заметнее, когда он стоял в одной из оверсайз маек Яна), его светлая голова качалась из стороны в сторону, смотря на разбитую в дребезги чашку. И его имя было точно Кристофер.

— Чан? — аккуратно спросил Чонин, но для старшего это было слишком неожиданно, что он аж подпрыгнул.

— Боже, Чонин, не пугай так пожалуйста, я же и помереть мог, — тяжело дыша, сказал Крис.

— Как ты оказался у меня в квартире? — с нажимом решил уточнить Ян.

— Ты сам меня пустил? — с неуверенностью произнёс допрашиваемый, но после сказал: — Как я понимаю, ты совсем не помнишь эту ночь, я прав?

На это Чонину оставалось только кивнуть. Вдохнув, Чан продолжил рассказ:

— Я в какой-то момент упустил, сколько ты выпил, и прости за это. Но заметив, что ты уже не в состоянии, решил, что на моей совести тебя довести до дома. Счёт оплатил ты сам, очень сильно настояв, не волнуйся. После этого я минут тридцать пытался выпытать у тебя адрес, на что ты только ворчал, что я такой неблагодарный, хочу тебя сбагрить, что твоя компания мне не понравилась. Ты сказал мне адрес, только под ультиматумом того, что мы пойдём пешком, и я останусь у тебя до утра.

— Можешь не продолжать, — тихо и стыдливо сказал Ян. — Спасибо, что сдержал слово, я сам все уберу, можешь больше тут не задерживаться.

— Я тут задержался по собственной воле, Чонин, — перебил Чан и отдал в руки тарелку с завтраком, где посередине горела свечка. — С нормальным днём рождения тебя. Ты хорошая компания, я рад, что ты ко мне так неожиданно подсел. Свою историю я тебе рассказывал, но я повторю, не переживай. А теперь садись за стол и кушай псевдо торт. Свечку не забудь задуть.

Послушно сев за стол, Чонин первом делом все же задул свечу и пожелал, чтобы Кристофер больше не покидал его в этой жизни.

И его желание было исполнено.


End file.
